Template talk:Individual infobox
Usage of the Character Template Title bar colours The title bar of the summary panel must be coloured differently dependent on the character. For Hogwarts students, the title bar is coloured according to their house: :Gryffindor - background colour #a00, foreground colour #fd0 :Slytherin - background colour #080, foreground colour #ddd :Ravenclaw - background colour #00a, foreground colour #da0 :Hufflepuff - background colour #fd0, foreground colour #000 For other characters, the title bar is coloured accordingly: :"Good" characters - background colour #000, foreground colour #fd0 :"Evil" characters - background colour #000, foreground colour #ddd :Unaligned characters - background colour #000, foreground colour #da0 :Muggles - background colour #000, foreground colour #fff Statistics For non-Hogwarts students, their House should be "N/A". Even if we are aware of the House they were in when they attended Hogwarts, only those characters who were students at Hogwarts during the time frame of the books need have their House listed. Always put the Occupation of students as "Student". In the case of characters who graduated Hogwarts and became employed during the time frame of the books, list "Student" and then their occupation. - SeanR 06:44, 10 Jul 2005 (UTC) :I think that for former Hogwarts students, where known, the house should be written, prefixed by the word "formerly". Eli Falk 08:47, 8 June 2006 (UTC) ::I think that for those who were Prefects or Head boy/girl should also have that fact mentioned to show that they are/were students but at some point gained a status beyond the standard student. For example Ron's could show Student (Prefect) or Percy's could show formally student (Prefect/Head boy). - User:Scrimgeour Optional fields Have you considered turning the fields into optional variables? This would allow you to expand the character infoboxes for each character (add some more like "aliases" or "nicknames" ) and avoid filling out unknown information. ― Thailog 17:52, 28 December 2006 (UTC) :No? ― Thailog 00:13, 25 January 2007 (UTC) ::Sounds good to me, you can go ahead and do it. John Reaves (talk) 00:33, 25 January 2007 (UTC) :::Done. Now every "unknown" field can be simply left out, and you can add as much fields as you want without having to fill them out. ― Thailog 11:40, 25 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Thanks. John Reaves (talk) 15:14, 25 January 2007 (UTC) :::::No problem. I'd like you suggest that, seeing as now you can include costumed fields to suit each character's need, you remove nicknames from the Name Tag on infoboxes. Character like Severus Snape, Sirius Black, and so on, should have a "Alias/AKA" field to include that extra info. Snape's infobox looks very messy with the "Half-Blood Prince" inclusion... Just my 2 cents. ― Thailog 21:31, 25 January 2007 (UTC) I think that we should add a few new fields my suggestions are (also see another suggestion of mine in the above Statistics section) - User:Scrimgeour :Boggart :Patronus :Wand (This would show what their wands are made of if we know.) Modifying template? Is there anyway to modify the template so it doesn't push all the entered text to one side when applied to an article? It doesn't look right the way it is considering the uniformality of the House infoboxes. - Cavalier One 17:43, 10 August 2007 (UTC) :Probably, but I'm not sure what you actually mean. Do you mean the article text or the text in the infobox? -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 22:39, 9 June 2008 (UTC) It won't let me type in my template! the thing wont let me type in my template, which is an infobox. Please can someone explain if I've missed something? Adaption Do you mind if this template is adapted for use on the Hunger Games Wiki? Eleanor Rigby 22:55, June 26, 2010 (UTC) 22:55, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Writing Hi. On both the Potter Dictionary Wiki and Potterpedia Wiki we use this infobox (sorry we didn't ask first). But when we enter in a larger amount of text than the size of the infobox, instead of putting it into a new line like it does here it makes the infobox quite larger than the ones here. You can see an example on this article, compared to this wiki's page of the same topic. The infobox on this one is much smaller. Does anyone know how we can remedy the size of the infobox whilst including all relevant information? Thanks.--Hunnie Bunn (Owl me!) 22:59, February 9, 2013 (UTC)